


when is a plan an actual 'plan' and not just a harebrained scheme?

by themis_ceres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Empathy, Gen, Premonition, Weather Control, but this turns out alright, it begins in the Restricted Section, which you know is never good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wanted this to be part of something larger .. but it isn't yet lol</p></blockquote>





	when is a plan an actual 'plan' and not just a harebrained scheme?

** Or Yet Another Time Dumbledore Meddled **

****

The moral of this story is two-fold. The first is that one shouldn’t always believe everything they hear, no matter how trusted the source. The second is that even situations that appear to be negative aren’t always necessarily so, in their entirety.

See there was an incantation, located in the restricted section of course.. A certain high ranking member of the Order had hinted to the ‘Golden Trio’ that this particular spell would give to them great power- a power that they inferred would be able to be used towards defeating the dark Lord Voldemort.

Really?!

 _Not so much_.

-

Everyone was just been sitting around the grand hall more or less minding their own business. Seven in the morning was awfully early to be concerned about anything but eating enough to get through their first lessons and making it back to lunch.

Suddenly, lightening crashed over the Gryffindor table.

That woke everyone up.

Rain scattered out from there and when everyone looked up the sky had become a darkened grey. The enchanted ceiling which had been a lovely representation of an early spring morning up until about five minutes ago was now storming. The sky was dark, full of clouds and random lightening strikes, and it was raining freely from all corners of the ceiling.

And while the students all looked to Dumbledore, their headmaster was watching for Hermione.

Why? Because Ron had pissed Hermione off… yet again.

- 

The first time something like this had happened everyone had been shocked, intrigued, and entertained.

Nine months latter? _Not_ so much.

-

So no one was surprised this morning then when Hermione came storming in, her face practically reflecting the storm clouds she had created. Or when Harry jumped up to seize her arms and both their eyes fluttered shut.

A few of the younger students, who hadn’t known the Golden Trio before the war, watched as the hurt and vexation rolled off her face, and the storm clouds rolled away and the heavy rain lessened to drizzle before just fading away. Most though had seen this so many times before that the fascination had long since passed.

It was only after she had been relaxed that Ron entered, sheepishly. Hermione began to bristle again but Harry's fingers dug deeper into her upper arms and suddenly the entire room was filled with a deep sense of calm.

Finally, a barking laughter escaped from Harry, and Hermione allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up as Ron pulled her into an apologetic hug. 

The sun began to shine as a laughing Hermione permitted Ron to her pull her down onto the bench. Harry just shook his head.

-

Ron's power, as the least intrusive, was the easiest to get used to. Sometimes he would just put an arm out to stop you from tripping.

With Hermione you could only tell if you saw her face, were in the dinning hall or had Care of Magical Creatures class outside. Care of Magical Creatures was definitely the worst.

Harry's power was the most unsettling. In the beginning, when he was unpracticed you felt almost everything he did. Of course now he was one hell of a cheerer upper.

-

Dumbledore smirked as he watched his students. Never let it be said he didn’t have a plan…

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be part of something larger .. but it isn't yet lol


End file.
